Home Run
by emmer23
Summary: Continuation of 8x07 when Arizona takes Callie home.


**Title**: Home Run (1/1)

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Summary**: Continuation of 8x07 when Arizona takes Callie home.

**A/N: **Sorry, I had to repost, because ff decided to delete the story. Hopefully the other one doesn't just randomly pop back up.

I managed to find a spare couple of hours to churn this out, so it hasn't been that well proofread. Hope you guys enjoy anyway!

**Home Run**

"Did you drive here?" Callie asked, sliding her arm around her wife's shoulder.

Arizona nuzzled her check against Callie's shoulder, enjoying the familiar comfort. "Nope. Got a ride with Teddy."

"Excellent. Not a second apart, then," Callie said, squeezing the smaller woman into her.

"You're in a good mood. I take it your surgery went well?"

"I am an artist," Callie bragged, an impish smile spreading across her face. She reluctantly released Arizona so they could get in the car.

"You're hot when you're cocky."

"You're hot in that uniform," Callie countered.

"Yeah?" Arizona asked as she plopped down in the passenger seat.

"Oh yeah. The jersey, pigtails, socks…" Callie trailed off as her eyes raked over Arizona's body.

"Well then hurry up and drive, Torres!"

"That's _Mrs._ Torres to you."

Arizona relaxed back into her seat as Callie gently pushed down on the accelerator. She would never get tired of hearing _missus_ fall from Callie's lips. "Mrs. Torres and Mrs. Robbins," Arizona murmured happily.

"Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"It really does." Arizona slid her hand over the center console to rest idly on Callie's knee. The brunette tensed immediately, before relaxing under her wife's gentle touch. She was trying to move on, and in truth, she was doing well, but driving still made her anxious. Arizona applied enough pressure to be soothing, but not enough to be distracting.

They lapsed into an easy silence, both reflecting on their year, how much they had been through, how happy they currently were, and how much they deserved said happiness.

As Callie turned smoothly onto their street, a smirk crossed Arizona's face and a mischievous glint flashed in her eye, unbeknownst to Callie.

"Hey, Cal? I really gotta pee. Can you drop me off before you park?"

"Seriously? How old are you? It will take me two seconds to park. You really can't hold it?"

"No," Arizona pouted and crossed her legs for good measure. "Please?"

Rolling her eyes, Callie pulled up next to the front door of the apartment building. Before the car came to a complete stop, Arizona had unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car, running up the stairs to the door.

Callie shook her head with a smile, wondering, not for the first time, how someone so completely different from her had managed to steal her heart. When Arizona's retreating form disappeared completely from her sight, Callie steered her car to the nearest parking space. Eager to be with her wife, she quickly shifted the gear into park and turned the key in the ignition, before leaping from the car and walking swiftly towards the door.

Ever since Callie broke her wife and best friend of their ridiculous cooking obsession, she and Arizona had been having great sex. And a lot of it. Yet, no matter how often they had sex, the thought made Callie giddy with anticipation.

_Lesbian bed death, my ass_, Callie thought as she poked the "5" on the elevator's console over and over again in the hope that it would move even a little faster.

When she finally got to the fifth floor, she paused in the hallway Tempted to check in on her little girl who was probably now home from daycare, she grasped the door knob to Mark's apartment.

_No,_ Callie thought, _no, Sofia needs her daddy time. And my hot wife is waiting for me_.

She spun on her heel and grasped the door handle on the opposite side of the hallway, surprised to see all of the lights still off in their apartment.

"Arizona?" Callie called softly.

"In here!" came the muted response from the master bedroom.

Callie dropped her purse and keys before practically skipping through their bedroom door.

"Oh…" Callie stopped dead in her tracks. "…my god," she croaked out.

Arizona lay on her side in the middle of their bed, her head resting on her propped up hand. Her other hand tugged open her jersey to reveal porcelain skin beneath. Callie took in the sight from head to toe, from the open jersey to the matching bikini panties to the knee socks.

Arizona patted the bed in front of her. "Coming?"

"Soon, I'm sure," Callie grumbled, walking closer to the bed.

"You're overdressed," Arizona stated bluntly.

Callie nodded her head furiously, before wiggling her way out of her pants and untying and shrugging off her jersey.

"That was pretty tricky of you, pretending you had to use the bathroom," Callie said as she lay down parallel to Arizona and tugged playfully on one of her pigtails.

"I thought so. You like?" Arizona asked, suddenly shy as she gestured to her outfit.

"I love." Callie placed a gentle hand on the blonde's sternum and pushed her onto her back.

Replacing her hand with her lips, Callie nibbled, kissed, and licked her way down to the blonde's blue panties. She traced a line with her tongue where fabric met flesh and the blonde hissed with pleasure, wrapping a sock-clad leg over Callie's waist. Callie groaned and hooked her index fingers on the sides of Arizona's panties. She sat back on her knees, letting Arizona's leg slip from her back. The blonde pushed her hips upwards, so Callie could peel her underwear down her shapely, smooth legs.

Callie quickly rid herself of the rest of her own clothes. As Callie did so, Arizona leaned down to peel off her socks.

"Leave 'em on," Callie said with a wink.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," she replied, attempting to slide her body back over the smaller woman's.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Arizona asked as she rolled them over and pinned Callie's hands above her head.

Callie shrugged sheepishly.

"I let you top me the other night after your sexy speech to Mark, but that was a one time thing, Calliope, and you know it."

Callie struggled futilely to free herself from Arizona's grasp. They both knew it was useless, but Callie always tried to gain power, purposely playing into Arizona's dominance game.

With her hands still gripping Callie's wrists, she leaned down, her lips grazing Callie's lightly, as her jersey fluttered open across Callie's torso. She teased her tongue across Callie's bottom lip. The brunette craned her head in an attempt to capture Arizona's tongue with her own. Arizona sat back on the trapped woman's hips with a giggle. Callie used her slight freedom to play with the lapels on Arizona's jersey. She pushed the material over Arizona's shoulders and groaned at the sight of her exposed chest.

Arizona positioned herself to the side of Callie, trailing her hand tantalizingly slowly over the Latina's mocha skin.

"I love you," the blonde murmured against Callie's lips, before capturing them between her own. Her hand continued its descent, resting above Callie's scant curls.

At the same time that she pushed her tongue into Callie's receptive mouth, she ran a finger over her hot wetness. Callie bucked her hips into Arizona's hand, seeking more friction. Breaking their kiss, Arizona slid her leg in between Callie's, adding pressure to the two slim fingers she slid gently into Callie's core.

Callie rolled her hips upwards, unwittingly applying pressure where Arizona needed it the most. The blonde groaned as Callie worked her freed hands up to grasp Arizona's ample breasts.

Establishing a rhythm, Arizona pumped her fingers in and out, while undulating her hips against Callie's slightly bent leg.

"Can you…can you come like that?" Callie gritted out through short puffs of breath.

"Uh huh," Arizona moaned back. "I'm close," she added, flicking her thumb over Callie's clit to make sure the brunette was close, too.

Callie grabbed at Arizona's hips, digging her short nails into whatever flesh she managed to grasp.

"God, Arizona, yes," Callie hissed.

"Fuck," Arizona groaned, biting her bottom lip. Feeling her impending orgasm, Arizona curled her fingers and received a loud moan in return, signaling that she had hit just the right spot.

Callie's muscles spasmed as Arizona collapsed on top of the brunette's sweaty, heaving body.

When she found the strength, Arizona sat back up, pulling off her clothes, mumbling about the ridiculous socks. She settled back next to her wife and sighed happily.

"So, how tempted were you to stop in at Mark's before coming over here?"

"Very," Callie admitted. "You?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

"Very," the blonde parroted. "I'm proud of us for resisting the temptation."

"We're great parents," Callie mused idly.

"We really are," Arizona replied, trailing a lazy finger over Callie's chest. "I love our family," she admitted softly.

"Really?"

"Of course, Calliope. You know that."

"I know, but I didn't know you loved _all_ of our family," Callie euphemized.

"I honestly do. This is almost the exact opposite of what I imagined my life would be when I was younger. There's a baby…and I'm co-parenting with a _man_, but I couldn't love you or Sofia…or even Mark…any more than I do," Arizona replied honestly.

"God, I love you," Callie said into Arizona's neck, before rolling the giggling blonde on top of her.

"But that is the last time you're mentioning Mark tonight," Callie continued, "because we are baby-free for the next 12 hours and we're only going to sleep for about 2 of those hours."


End file.
